Search for Magiq
The Search for Magiq is a story-based initiative following the Ackerly Green Secret Society which focuses on discovering few remaining sources of magiq. Description The #SearchForMagiq was an Instagram campaign found by SpiritSeer. What initially started as a thirty day spell became a method of communication for the fractured segments of the magimystical community. History The 30 Day Spell The #SearchForMagiq began with a post by SpiritSeer, asking if an Instagram account had been created by The Mountaineers. The tag had been triggered in The Low, caused by an account called #SearchForMagiq and a post. The post was for a 30 Day Spell, with 30 different themes for the casters to react tohttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-30-day-spell/2454/7. One caption was posted and then deleted, but was caught by a bot: SpiritSeer revealed that the tag had popped up over the past several months, but that no one could see where it came from. It was deleted before anyone could check into it, aside from the sudden comment and imagehttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-30-day-spell/2454/33. The Mountaineers ultimately decided to pursue the spell, and the account produced a new response as a result. As the spell continued, another message was sent out. Yet again, the Mountaineers persisted and a new post was made. It was revealed that the Mountaineers were thought destroyed, but now they were joining a new faction. After the spell had been completed, the #SearchForMagiq account set out one final post, urging the Mountaineers to seek out the Neithercouriers. The Instagram Posts Search 1.jpeg Search 2.jpeg Search 3.jpeg Search 4.jpeg The Neithercouriers SpiritSeer mentioned that she would reach out to her remaining Low contact for information. She also noted that the Low fan club had disbanded and moved on to another site that she couldn't access. New members to the fan club were reporting that they couldn't access the MAGIQ Guide or the Basecamp 33 Forum, or even see screenshots. So, the upper members of the group kicked people out and moved to another, more secretive locationhttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/16. Some time later, Spiritseer returned, her contact having found an advertisement for the Neithercourier Delivery Service: The Mountaineers crafted a small phrase, known as an encanterance - “Don’t find this bell toll a worrier, We’re ringing for the bespoke courier.” One of the Mountaineers was chosen to write out the message, asking about the Herald, who the Searchers were, and what the "leaden veil" washttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/94. The encanterance worked and a Salamander in a suit was summoned, brusquely taking the letterhttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/107. Several days later, a purple stag came with a return letter, the message being spelled out in electricity between its hornshttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/150. To their horror, the Mountaineers realized that they were being strategically cut off from their allieshttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/173. The leaden veil the Searchers spoke of was not preventing new members from joining, but it was cutting off people who knew of magiq from viewing the forums. The reason why individuals such as Martin Rank, Lauren Ellsworth, Endri, Bash, Ascender, and Eaves were not reaching out on the forums was because they could no longer access it. With this new information, the Mountaineers crafted another message, stating that their friends were being shut out from contacting them. They also asked if the veil affected other groups, and mentioned the aliquary that Avis Green had given themhttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/181. The message was picked up by a group of mysterious fairies who shredded the letter up and wreaked havoc in the home of the Mountaineer who sent the messagehttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/the-search-for-magiq-the-neithercouriers/2900/230. References Category:The Search for Magiq